Dragonheart
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: What would it be like if Ash was part pokemon and has to keep an eye on the other legendary pokemon? It would be very challenging and dealing with love is never easy. Altoshipping and Mareshipping.


**This is a request from ng jun cheng from a while ago and I was finally able to sit down and write it out.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****The Truth About Ash!**

A long time ago, Arceus was watching over the world after he had created it.

A pink light came near it before it turned into Mew.

"_Hello, Mew. What brings you here?"_ asked Arceus, looking over at it.

"_I wanted to see if you needed anything."_ replied Mew, looking at Arceus.

"_I'm not sure at the moment. I'm trying to find a way to have someone keep an eye on all of the other legendary pokemon when I get ready to sleep for a thousand years."_ said Arceus, looking at the world again before thinking about the other legendary pokemon.

"_I might have an idea that could help you."_ said Mew, gently brushing its tail again Arceus's neck.

"_What do you have in mind?"_ asked Arceus, shivering a bit from the touch.

"_How about you have a son to keep an eye on the other legendary pokemon and in check?"_ asked Mew, still gently rubbing its tail against Arceus's neck.

"_I could do that, but who would I have a son with? How would he blend in with the other humans on Earth?"_ asked Arceus, trying to find the best solution.

"_You can get me pregnant and then we can transfer him into a willing human to allow him to be born on Earth."_ replied Mew, wrapping her tail gently around Arceus's neck and giving it a small kiss.

Arceus took a few seconds to think about it and thought that might be the best idea.

"_That is a great idea, Mew. Let's get started with everything."_ said Arceus, gently rubbing against Mew, causing it to giggle.

Before long, the two had left to be by themselves to create a son in the image that they wanted.

After a couple of days, Arceus had made his way to Earth to find the perfect human that would be able to carry his and Mew's son.

He traveled all over the Earth before finding a woman with brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

He noted where she lived before heading back to Mew and once he told Mew, they headed towards Earth again to talk with the woman.

_(With The Woman)_

She was picking flowers when she noticed the slight breeze stop as well as seeing a passerby stop in their tracks.

She slowly got up and started to look around before noticing the shadows of two pokemon behind her.

She turned around to find Arceus and Mew floating in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked the woman, trying to remember who the two pokemon were.

"_I am Arceus and this is Mew. We have a favor to ask of you, Delia Ketchum."_ said Arceus, motioning to Mew while introducing it.

"Arceus and Mew? What favor do you need me to help with?" asked Delia, falling to her knees to bow to them.

"_We would like you to carry our son so that he can be born human."_ said Arceus with Mew blushing.

"Carry your son? Yes, I would be honored to assist you." said Delia after a few seconds of thinking.

"_Rise to accept our son."_ said Arceus as Mew moves forward.

She rose to her feet as she watched as Mew lowered itself to be in front of her.

Before long, a white light started to glow from Mew and surrounded it and Delia.

A few seconds passed and Delia soon fell to her knees as she felt their son inside her body.

"_Thank you, Delia. You will raise our son well. Goodbye."_ said Mew before flying back to Arceus and disappearing from in front of her.

She slowly got up from her knees as she felt the breeze go through her hair and noticed that the passerby started walking again.

She placed a hand on her stomach as she could feel a very small bump and knew that she needed to start preparing for her son.

_(Seven Months Later)_

Delia was lying on a hospital bed with a smile on her face as she held her son in her arms.

"Welcome to the world, Ash. You were born to do great things in this world." said Delia before gently kissing him on the forehead.

The little one slept peacefully as she cradled him softly with Arceus and Mew watching from a far.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you for making the last 10 years great and for all of your support! All of you are awesome and I'm excited for the next 10 years! Thank you all for making my 10th anniversary on here great and I look forward to giving you all more great fics! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
